1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to ultrasonic transducers and ultrasonic diagnostic apparatuses employing the ultrasonic transducers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus irradiates an ultrasonic wave onto an internal part of an object such as a human being or an animal and detects an echo signal reflected from the internal part of the object, thereby displaying a cross-sectional image of an organ in the object and providing information for diagnosing a disease of the object.
A probe in the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes an ultrasonic transducer for converting an electric signal into an ultrasonic signal, or vice versa. The ultrasonic transducer has a plurality of ultrasonic cells that are arranged two-dimensionally. A micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MUT) is adopted as the ultrasonic cell. The MUT may be classified as a piezoelectric MUT (pMUT), a capacitive MUT (cMUT), and a magnetic MUT (mMUT) according to a conversion type thereof.